User talk:Anobi
From Gel Dear Anobi, I found a funny thing about Original Dante given by Kamiya, but it's highly controversial ( twitter included).Since it's controversial, is there a way to show it privately to you( by email or whatever) before decide about what to do with that or publish it.It's a hidden fact that goes against what the most of fans think about him. Are you interested on it? Kind regards, Gel! 16:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Wikia does not have a private message function. You may include a link to the twitter account here on my talk page, as these are not "official" wiki pages. Don't be shy; the worst that could happen is that the community decides against including your tidbit. --Anobi (talk) 06:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well dear, I don't know how to put this, but, Classic Dante was never a sexual deviant or whatever, just a flirt. If you read this, you'll know what I mean: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/189877274085040128. ( if you remember Perceival and Galahad characteristics, you know the answer) And now trivia abou the sign of chastity: what resembles a brain but is not brain?Sign of Chastity is a pair os crystalized testicles.I compared Dante's hand with the size of it and in a normal man his testicles are of the size of his fist. So silly, am I?Bye, Gel 09:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I never called you silly. Thanks for the link; unfortunately, I don't see how Kamiya's answer to LucianaRegadas's question suggests that Dante is chase. It's almost like answering, "How can Chuck Norris be his own father?" with "He's Chuck Norris." (So sorry for that reference, but I couldn't think of anything better!) I will agree, though, the Dante as imagined by Kamiya is quite different from the Dante that has come to be. The assumption that classic Dante is a deviant comes mostly from the Devil May Cry 3 manga, which was not written by Kamiya. Actually, in novel Devil May Cry Volume 1, Dante turns down a woman who literally threw herself at him naked because he just wasn't interested. :As for the sign of chastity: It really does look like a brain. It even states that it looks like a brain in the item description. Any perceived resemblance to anything else would be speculation. --Anobi (talk) 00:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Images Names Ok. No problem. I am an admin on the Polish Devil May Cry and may not use the names of the pictures. DBMafia17 (talk) 11:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, dear. When I said silly I was talking about myself :-P. What version of manga you read? That translation from Tokyopop or the literal Translation from devils-lair? Anyway, talking about Dante's signature sword see this please: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/268787004580442112 See you! Gel 10:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. We haven't formally introduced each other & I haven't been back to the Devil May Cry for for like so long. I'm B1bl1kal. I would like to invite you to join in on the Villains Wiki, an awesome Wikipedia site that all sorts of bad guys, evil items & deadly weapons, sinister lairs and all other bunch of stuff for everyone to see. I've just adding more bd guys, particularly Devil May Cry & DmC villains included to that wiki. I hope you might like it. Plus you can contact me not only here, but also there or any other wiki sites I'm on whenever you like, day or night. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) We have a troll Just wanted to inform you that a person going by Anonymous3 has moved the "Dante (DmC)" page and retitled it "Donte." This is a clear case of vandalism, so I just wanted to give you a heads-up. Ryu Heishin (talk) 19:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Ryu Heishin. Yo yo yo! Hey man(I mean girl...)! How are you doing?! Everything good? I left quite a long time eh? So many articles for DmC added. I'm just dropping by, saying hello all around. Sadly, I'm still quite busy with other stuff and couldn't come back here often. But if there's anything I could help, don't hesitate to shout out! I need more dark power! 08:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete I think this page needs to be deleted because i think it is an insult to the new Dante. No matter how anyone hates him, a wiki should always be on a neutral stand regarding these kinds of stuff. (Believe it or not, the page actually originally redirected to the new Dante's page. [[User:Steamygoreng|'sΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 21:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Useless image names User:Jim Logan has been uploading a lot of uselessly named images to Gallery:Dante, could you get them moved to better names? I gave him an example of a good name on his talk page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I plan on deleting most of them when I get the time. Thanks for leaving him a message about it. I've been rather busy these past few weeks with helping to throw a baby shower, so I haven't had as much time for the wiki. --Anobi (talk) 02:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) DmcIE.swf I've been trying to decompile the flash from the Japanese DmC site in order to get the images, but all I can find is DmcIE, which has the Nephilim logo. If you can figure out what the correct swf is that has the demon and weapon images, etc., I can get it decompiled, but I'm scuppered at this point.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I think you overestimate my ability to talk computer. Sorry, but I don't even know what an swf is. --Anobi (talk) 02:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me. Madame Can we talk on a wiki chat or something? Livewire Logan (talk) 02:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for responding to me so quickly Miss Anobi, I shall keep that in mind. Um, I wanted to talk to you about the images I uploaded, I am sorry if I was spamming or invading or making usless edits or anything, I am sorry, I just wanted to help. If you can only keep a few, please only keep. I am sorry if I annoy you are anything. Please respond as soon as you can. Livewire Logan (talk) 03:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Dante44.jpg|This one shows his fun loving personality Dante5.jpg|This one shows his love for Ice Cream Dante31.jpg|This one shows him wielding Yamoto Dante15.jpg|This one shows his tendency to not sleep in his bed at DMC. Thanks miss Anobi. I hope to see you around! Livewire Logan (talk) 03:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) From Gel part deux Hi again dear Anobi, I've read the Chronicles of Vergil volume 1 and there Vergil tells Kat explicitly he and Dante are bastards of Sparda and he calls himself a son of a traitor and a whore.In this reboot version Eva is not Sparda wife.Most probably this is a case of a secret affair between the two. See you!Gel 00:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Great, another reason to dislike the new reboot. Thanks for the info, though! ---- Anobi (talk) 05:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello there I just wanted to say thanks for moving the pick I put up of Nero and his Devil Bringer Up to the right spot on the Devil Bringer page. I just could not get my mouse to work with me for whatever reason. Sasskitten (talk) 07:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. Sometimes, things like that are impossible to correct without delving into the code. Fortunately, something like this is a simple fix! -- Anobi (talk) 03:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :You are a really cool person. It is pretty hard even when it comes to having to use codes. I use pretty much all html codes on my vampire knight website. Heh, I even some how got the words to scroll on their own. I think I am getting better at codes. The biggest project I did ever was helping out with the My boyfriend is a vampire Wiki. That one had almost no info on many of the characters. So, after about 14 hours of reading I was able to add a lot. But, I love Devil May Cry and you done a really good job on here. So, who's your favorite character? Sasskitten (talk) 10:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Anobi, Kamiya's Dante was inspired on Space pirate Cobra, not James Bond.Here: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/25851060223 and here https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/288098737945993216. He never said he likes James Bond, but sure he loves Cobra. Bye! Gel 11:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I know I read somewhere that he was based on James Bond in part, something related to having a different female sidekick in each game. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if it was Kamiya that said it, or just someone else who worked on the series. Thanks for the sources, regardless! -- Anobi (talk) 01:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Space Cobra have and cyborg/android sidekick named Lady and and three twin sisters named Catherine, Jane and Dominique who were their sidekick too, but Catherine and Jane died, only Dominique survived and works for Spacial Police. Gel 01:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Hello miss, Anobi. I was wondering, if it wasn't to much trouble to ask you what you think of my fanon blog? If you don't like it I understand . . Or even read it(:P) Stay Stylish! Livewire Logan (talk) 03:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, Excuse me, Anobi, can you talk to http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.220.15.211 He/She keeps attacking people for pretty much no reason, and it's getting pretty annoying. Thanks! Hail to the King baby! (talk) 21:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'll adress it at once.-- Anobi (talk) 03:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Miss Anobi! Hail to the King baby! (talk) 03:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah :/ I don't think your message did anything, he's still attacking people. Hail to the King baby! (talk) 12:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've begun the banning process. Funny how those who shout the loudest are those with the least to say. I have half a mind to delete his comments while I'm at it, but that wouldn't help anything. :\ -- Anobi (talk) 05:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Anobi! , As you may know there was two CD dramas from DMC anime which only were released in Japan.Even so, they seem to be canonically placed between the anime episodes.I know the anime pages are being updated, so I bring you the following: It is in cd drama 1 that Patty meets for the first time Trish. It seems Patty already knows that the woman in the photo on Dante's desk is his mom. When she sees Trish personally, she asks Dante if he is a momma's boy, since she assumes Trish is his mom and she is working with him.It is explained to her Trish is not his mom, but she looks like her. Patty then says how weird must be to have Dante's mother face.It is the first time that is canonically lampshaded the weirdness of her look.Maybe this is the reason Trish says in UMvsC3 "No, I just look like Dante's mother and yes, I know how weird that is.Don't need to remind me" Sorry if this information is unuseful, but you can dispose of it as you will. Stay well! Gel 17:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) DmC: Devil May Cry/Concept Art Could you get some support from the base to get this page filled out? I think we should have a lot of the concept art already (and some of it will be on facebook), we just need to rename the images. That and getting someone to take quality screenshots would do a lot for the wiki, especially since stuff like the Rare art is such a mystery in the fandom.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC)